Cocaine is a powerfully addictive stimulant that directly affects the brain. Cocaine, however, is not a new drug. In fact, it is one of the oldest known drugs. The pure chemical, cocaine hydrochloride, has been an abused substance for more than 100 years, and coca leaves, the source of cocaine, have been ingested for thousands of years.
Today, cocaine use ranges from occasional use to repeated or compulsive use, with a variety of patterns between these extremes. There is no safe way to use cocaine and any route of administration can lead to absorption of toxic amounts of cocaine, leading to acute cardiovascular or cerebrovascular emergencies that could result in sudden death. Repeated cocaine use by any route of administration can produce dependence, addiction and other adverse health consequences.
Despite decades of basic and clinical research there are currently no medications available to treat cocaine dependence, addiction, overdose or to help prevent relapse. Thus, therapies are needed which can treat such cocaine-related disorders.